Hero
by Remember How I Used To Be
Summary: Neji has never felt this way about anyone before, nor did he ever expect to feel like this about anyone. Somehow she brought out a side of Neji not even Neji knew about. NejiOC SONGFIC


**Summary: Neji has never felt this way about anyone before, nor did he ever expect to feel like this about anyone. Somehow she brought out a side of Neji not even Neji knew about. NejiOC**

**_Lyrics to "Hero" by Enrique Iglasias_**

**Just a short songfic I wrote over several days for fun. I'm working on the updates to my PotC story and my KankHina story.**

* * *

Neji could only watch as Kagura knelt over the body of her best friend and mentor, crying. It tore at his heart that he couldn't ease the pain caused by the death of her friend. For the first time in his life, Neji felt utterly helpless. Even when he had believed so strongly in Fate, Neji hadn't felt this helpless. Now, when someone needed him most, Neji had no idea what to do or what to say. His mind wouldn't function correctly and he was helpless.

_**Let me be your hero **_

Kagura smiled up at Neji as he hand her a book from the top shelf. "Thank you, Neji." She started flipping through the pages.

Neji allowed himself a small smile as he watched her. Even though she was covered in bandages and in a wheelchair he thought she was the most gorgeous creature on the face of the earth. She had gone on a few positively suicidal missions after her friend and mentor's death. Her most recent mission had nearly killed her. Never had Neji been so utterly terrified. He had been so close to losing her. Tsunade said she would make a full recovery. Neji hoped she would.

_**Would you dance if I asked you to dance? **_

_**Would you run and never look back? **_

The shinobi and high ranking members of Konoha and Fire Country milled about in the Konoha City Hall. Everyone had dressed up for tonight, even the seemingly stoic Hyuuga Neji had dressed up and appeared for the events with a small smile on his lips.

Naruto looked extremely uncomfortable in his formal robes as his wife, Hinata, led him through the crowds. "Congratulations on your dream coming true." Neji greeted Naruto, his hand extended in a gesture of friendship. Naruto smiled brightly. "Thanks, Neji! I can hardly believe the old lady has named me _Rokudaime_. I'm so excited." This much appeared to very true as Hinata was having a difficult time keeping her husband from bouncing around. Neji smiled at them both and let them pass.

The doors of the hall opened to admit several kunoichi in. Neji watched as Sakura, Tenten, Temari, and Ino led a healed Kagura into the hall. She was wearing a dress of green silk that matched her hair perfectly and lighter, yellowish green sleeves were attached to her arms by gold arm braces. Neji's breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. She was more beautiful than he'd ever imagined.

Lee appeared beside Tenten and escorted her to a table. One by one the other three kunoichi were led off: Temari by Shikamaru, Sakura by Gaara, and Ino by Sasuke. After a moment only Kagura remained. She gazed uncomfortably around the room.

Neji woke himself from his entrancement and extended his hand to her. Kagura smiled at him. "Thank you, Neji." She turned a light pink as Neji kissed the back of her hand. "Can I get you something to drink?" He asked her as he pulled out a chair for her. "Yes, thank you." She gave him another soft, sweet smile. Neji headed for the punch bowl with his heart fluttering.

"I saw that look," Someone said as Neji glanced over his shoulder at the young woman waiting for him. Tenten smiled at her old crush as he turned to look at her. "Why don't you ask her to dance," Tenten commented, jerking her head towards Kagura. "Do you think she would like to, I mean, she's just recovering from her injuries?" Neji picked up his punch cup and reached for the other one. Tenten got to it first and held it out to him. "She'd love to." The Hyuuga smiled at his former teammate and returned to Kagura.

"Would you like to dance, Kagura?" Kagura looked up at the Hyuuga genius and gave him a smile. "Yes." She took his hand and he led her onto the dance floor.

Naruto and Hinata smiled as their friends spun about the dance floor. Anyone could see that Kagura and Neji were happiest when they were together.

_**Would you cry if you saw me cryin'? **_

_**And would you save my soul tonight? **_

The world was crumbling around him. Everything was falling to pieces for Neji. His genius mind wasn't working properly, his logic wasn't functioning. All Neji could do was stare at the mangled bodies of his two best friends. He was numb and trembling all over. His mind could only think about their deaths.

After months of searching the ANBU teams had finally found the bodies of Lee and Tenten who had gone missing on an S-ranked mission of infiltration. The information given to Konoha had been false in order to capture two of the higher ranking Leaf Nin in order to obtain precious information about the village's defenses. Lee and Tenten had been tortured to death rather than give up the vital information.

For one of the few times in his life Hyuuga Neji began to cry. Lee and Tenten had been the first to see him as something other than a pawn, the first to see him as a person. They had been his best friends. Now they were gone. Neji trembled violently, he was angry. Without even thinking about the consequences he set out after the people who had killed his friends, to avenge their deaths.

A delicate figure entered Neji's field of view, blocking his path. Kagura seized the Hyuuga's arms.

"Neji! You must stop this," she quietly.

"They killed them! They deserve to die!" Neji fought the girl's hold.

Kagura didn't allow him to break free. "They do, but getting yourself killed won't solve anything."

She struggled to hold the distraught Hyuuga back from his path of vengeance. After several minutes Neji sank weakly to the ground. He had been broken by his friends' deaths. Every emotional barrier had been shattered with their deaths. He wept bitterly as Kagura cradled him in her arms. Tears rolled down her own cheeks. She, too, missed Tenten and Lee.

Rain fell from the sky to soak the two weeping ANBU. The other members of the squad exchanged knowing looks as they moved away to give the two their space.

_**Would you tremble if I touched your lips? **_

_**Would you laugh?**_

_**Oh please tell me this **_

Neji and Kagura leaned lazily on the bridge railing, just watching the water flow beneath them. Darkness had fallen long ago, but the two shinobi still stood in the moonlight.

Neji glanced over at Kagura. She looked beautiful with the moonlight bouncing off of her pale skin giving the illusion that she was glowing. He smiled softly as he just stood watching her. A thought suddenly popped into his head. Kiss her. He wanted to kiss her. How would she react to her friend suddenly kissing her? Would she laugh at him? Would she be afraid?

"Kagura?" Neji whispered hoarsely.

Kagura turned to look at her companion and was surprised when he pulled her into a gentle embrace.

Neji's heart beat nervously as he gently drew Kagura closer to him until their faces were inches apart. Before he could hesitate a moment longer he pressed his lips softly against hers. A soft tremble ran through her body. Neji felt the tremble and started to release her, but Kagura snaked her arms around Neji's neck, pulling him back into the kiss. The two got lost in their own private world as everything melted away. For the moment it was only the two of them.

_**Now would you die for the one you loved? **_

_**Hold me in your arms tonight **_

Neji attempted to pull the katana from his shoulder, but it held fast in the tree trunk. He saw the wave of kunai coming and could do nothing to stop it. His chakra was completely spent and he was helpless. A blur suddenly passed in front of the injured Hyuuga. The kunai struck the body shielding him from the deadly wave.

"Sorry I'm so late," Kagura whispered. She flashed Neji a soft smile as she shook the kunai from her shielding. With one swift movement she'd freed Neji.

Neji sank weakly to ground, his hand pressed tightly over the hole in his shoulder. A smirk crossed his face as the enemy Nin stared in shock at the kunoichi standing before them.

Kagura whirled about, deflecting kunai and shuriken, and taking out the enemy. Enemy Nin fell around her, littering the ground with their body parts. Soon none were left to carry on the fight against this fierce Leaf kunoichi.

A silence fell as Kagura knelt beside her wounded friend. She held him tightly as she pressed one hand firmly over his worst wounds trying to heal the worst of the damage. The Hyuuga smiled as gently kissed her hand.

"Thanks for coming," he said.

"No problem," she replied with a smile. She sank exhaustedly to his side, still holding him tightly in her arms as unconsciousness fell upon them both.

_**I can be your hero, baby **_

_**I can kiss away the pain **_

_**I will stand by you forever **_

_**You can take my breath away **_

The sun was setting on yet another day of battle, ending the day's conflicts. Two bloody shinobi stood on the field holding each other in their arms.

Kagura was shaking violently. She felt sick to her stomach at all of the blood shed. The only thing that was keeping her from collapsing into a pile on the field was the protective hold Neji had on her slender body.

"Everything will be all right," Neji whispered in her ear. He stroked her hair and placed a few gently kisses on her forehead and cheeks. "I'm here for you."

The kunoichi clung tightly to him. After a few minutes she'd managed to calm down somewhat. "Thanks, Neji." She lifted her tears stained face to meet his caring gaze. Without another word Kagura pulled herself up on tip-toe and kissed Neji full on the lips.

Neji's breath caught in his chest as his friend and the woman he loved kissed him. He drew her tighter against him and deepened the kiss. Everything, every emotion, he felt for her came pouring out all at once.

"I love you," he breathed as they broke apart.

"Oh Neji! Neji!" Kagura choked out as she kissed him harder holding him tightly so as not to lose him.

_**Would you swear that you'll always be mine? **_

_**Or would you lie? **_

_**Would you run and hide?**_

Neji's favorite sound echoed through the trees. Kagura was laughing at him.

"Come and catch me, Neji!" She taunted him by popping up and vanishing again.

The Hyuuga just shook his head at her antics. He leapt after her. Within moments he'd managed to catch up to her.

"Got you," he smirked as he wrapped an arm tightly about her waist.

"I let you, you know," she replied, kissing him gently on the nose.

"Uh-huh." Neji pulled her tightly against him and pressed a kiss gently on her lips.

They stayed in the embrace for several minutes, oblivious to all around them.

"I love you, Neji," Kagura whispered.

"And I love you, my Kagura," Neji told her.

"Your Kagura?" This was a new development in their relationship.

Neji pulled back to look into his lover's eyes. Kagura did not give him a chance to say anything.

"I think I like that idea. Your Kagura, I'll be yours for as long as you want me." Kagura pulled Neji back towards her with a smile on her lips.

_**Am I in too deep? **_

_**Have I lost my mind? **_

_**I don't care, you're here tonight **_

Moonlight streamed in through the open window illuminating the room. Neji gazed at the young woman sleeping beside him and allowed himself a smile. Kagura looked so beautiful. He loved her more than anything or anyone else in the world. She was his. Her family thought she could do so much better than Neji and had said so on more than one occasion. They'd done everything they could think of to come between Neji and Kagura. Sometimes Neji wondered if maybe he should leave Kagura alone, maybe her family would accept her back.

"What're you thinking about?" Kagura had woken up and was gazing lovingly up at Neji.

"Maybe we should split up," he said, "just until your parents get used to the idea of me loving you."

Kagura frowned at him. "Neji, I love you. If my parents don't like it, then they can just shove it up their asses. What they say has nothing to do with how much I love you."

Neji smiled softly at her. "I'm glad I have you to talk me out of doing stupid things."

He was truly glad to have Kagura in his arms that night. Everything would be fine.

_**I can be your hero, baby **_

_**I can kiss away the pain **_

_**I will stand by you forever **_

_**You can take my breath away **_

"Neji, you may now kiss the bride."

Neji grinned at his new wife, Kagura, before kissing her. They were now married. Cheers erupted from their friends as people crowded around to congratulate the couple.

People surrounded each of the newly weds, drawing them apart. Naruto was excitedly slapping Neji on the back.

"Way to go, old boy!" He crowed.

It seemed every male ninja from Neji's year was there. They were slapping him on the back and loudly expressing their good wishes.

Neji stole a glance over at Kagura who was receiving similar treatment from the women of Konoha. She glanced over at him and he flashed her a reassuring smile. They were together now.

_**Oh, I just want to hold you **_

_**I just want to hold you, oh yeah **_

_**Am I in too deep? **_

_**Have I lost my mind? **_

_**Well, I don't care, you're here tonight **_

Neji staggered into the house, tired and covered in blood. Kagura shrieked and flew to his side.

"Are you alright?" She examined every inch of his searching for the source of the blood.

"I'm fine, just tired," he told her in an attempt to calm her down, "This isn't my blood."

She relaxed only marginally. "Let's get you cleaned up."

The two of them headed towards the bathroom where Kagura ordered Neji to strip off the soiled clothing and get washed up immediately.

"Yes, ma'am," he joked.

Instead of looking relieved Kagura burst into tears.

Neji was so confused. What was wrong?

"Kagura? What's wrong?" He pulled his wife into a tight embrace.

"I was so scared when you didn't come back yesterday. Naruto said he hadn't heard from you and you were two days late," she sobbed into his chest.

Neji stroked his wife's hair soothingly. "Well, I'm home now."

He was still confused. He'd been later than this before and Kagura had thrown less of a fit then than she was now.

"Kagura, what's bothering you?" He gently tilted her chin upwards, "You're not usually this emotional about me being late."

"I'm sorry, Neji," she whispered as she wiped her eyes, "It's just that I found out the day after you left that I'm pregnant. I didn't want to lose you before you even got to see your baby."

"My baby?" Neji was stunned. Then he jumped to his feet laughing. He scooped Kagura up in his arms and spun her around.

"I'm going to be a father!" He kissed her over and over again.

They stood in the center of the bathroom laughing and hugging each other.

_**I can be your hero, baby **_

_**I can kiss away the pain **_

_**I will stand by you forever **_

_**You can take my breath away **_

Neji sat beside Kagura in the hospital. She was squeezing his hand reassuringly and smiling at him. All he could do was lick his lips nervously and jump every time a nurse walked into the room.

"Neji, calm down," Kagura admonished with a sigh as Neji jumped to his feet for the fifth time, "I'm fine."

"I know," he mumbled, "I'm just so nervous."

"Neji," Kagura began, "why don't you go home for a little while. You've been here for ten hours straight and you're about to drive me crazy!"

The Hyuuga fiddled with his hair. "But—"

"No, buts," his wife said firmly, "GO!"

Neji bit his lip and gave his wife one last kiss.

"I promise," Kagura told him, "They'll call you as soon as the baby is born."

The door shut with a click as Neji slowly left. Kagura just shook her head and smiled.

"Kagura?" Sakura poked her head in, "Is Neji just going to sit in the waiting room all night?"

Kagura laughed, "I guess so."

_**I can be your hero, baby **_

_**I can kiss away the pain **_

_**And I will stand by you forever **_

_**You can take my breath away **_

_**You can take my breath away **_

"She's so tiny," Neji whispered as he cradled his tiny baby girl in his arms.

Kagura smiled at her husband as he cooed to the child. He was so gentle and kind, though she knew of 97 assassination targets who would beg to differ.

"What should we name her?" Kagura asked her husband.

Her look down at the baby girl in his arms. She had Neji's dark hair with bright green streaks running through it and she had the Hyuuga clan eyes.

"Akira," Neji said finally.

Kagura smiled at her daughter.

"Hyuuga Akira."

_**I can be your hero**_

Neji sat next to his wife on the front porch of their house.

"I told Naruto I was resigning today," Neji said, "He just laughed and said he was getting too old to be a full time shinobi too. I decided it was time for me to stop playing the hero."

Kagura looked over at her aged husband. For almost 65 years they had stayed loyal shinobi to Konoha and during that time raised six children to become shinobi as well. Finally, after all that time, they could retire in peace and happiness.

"You've always been my hero," she whispered giving her husband a kiss.


End file.
